metalgearfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Big Shell
Am 29. April 2009 eine Terrorgruppe sich die Berufung der Söhne der Freiheit übernahm die Kontrolle der Big Shell während einer Routine - Inspektionstour. Die Gruppe bestand aus ehemaligen Spezialeinheit Dead Cell und russischen Privatarmeeangehörigen , die offenbar durch geführt wurden Solid Snake selbst. Die Terroristen nahmen fast 30 Menschen als Geiseln, von denen der 44. US - Präsident war James Johnson , der zu der Zeit auf einer Inspektionstour gewesen war. Die Forderungen der Söhne der Freiheit waren $ 30 Milliarden, und sie behaupteten, dass, wenn ihre Forderungen nicht erfüllt waren, sie die Große Muschel zerstören würden. Dies würde nicht nur das Rohöl im Hafen von Manhattan entzünden, sondern auch die während der Sanierung verwendeten Chloride verbrennen, wodurch hohe Dioxinkonzentrationen entstehen, die das Ökosystem der Bucht auslöschen und die schlimmste Umweltkatastrophe der Geschichte werden. Raiden wurde gesandt, um die Situation auf der Big Shell zu verbreiten. Als Raiden begann seine Unterwasser-Infiltration aus dem Hudson River, entdeckte er eine vor kurzem geschnittene Loch in der Big Shell Ölzaun. Nach dem erfolgreichen Tiefsee - Dock von Strut A, Shell 1 eintritt, er funkte seinem Kommandeur, der Oberst , über einen möglichen Eindringling andere als sich selbst. Der Oberst war überrascht, da Raiden der einzige gewesen sein sollte, der diese Infiltrationsroute führte. Unabhängig davon befahl er Raiden, mit Vorsicht vorzugehen, nachdem er einige der Grundlagen seines ausgerüsteten Totenkopfanzuges erklärt hatte. Raiden bereitete sich darauf vor, die unmittelbare Umgebung zu verlassen, als er Geräusche einer Rauferei hörte, die von einer Luke ausgeht. Als er die Luke öffnete, bemerkte Raiden einen merkwürdigen Anblick im Vorraum: Ein Wachmann holte sich aus dem Boden auf, nachdem er scheinbar das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte, bevor er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung ging. Nach dem Weg des Wächters in den Nebenraum zeigte Raiden einen weiteren Wachtposten, der aus dem nahe gelegenen Aufzug katapultiert wurde, ihn bewusstlos klopfte, bevor er über den anfälligeren Körper des vorherigen Wächters aus dem Flur kam. Während der Zerreißprobe, gelang es Raiden, einen kurzen Blick auf die verantwortliche Person zu werfen, hinter den schließenden Aufzugstüren und bestätigte damit, dass es tatsächlich einen Eindringling außer ihm an Bord der Big Shell gab. Der Colonel führte Raiden zu einem Computerknoten, der ihm erlaubte, auf das Big-Shell-Netzwerk zuzugreifen. Der Oberst zeigte , dann Raiden , dass er den "perfekten" Systemanalytiker für die Mission ausgewählt: seine Freundin Rosemary . Obwohl Raiden zunächst unglücklich über diese Entwicklung war, stimmte er widerwillig zu, dass sie an der Mission teilnahm, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass sie nicht in irgendeiner Weise außer als Analytiker teilnahm. Rose erklärte dem Obersten auch, daß sie deshalb keine Befehle befolgen solle, wenn sie nicht unmittelbar mit ihren unmittelbaren Pflichten zusammenhänge. Raiden greift dann auf den Knoten zu, seine Nanomaschinen umgehen die Sicherheitsabfertigung und ziehen die strukturelle Karte des Docks hoch, so dass er seinen Soliton Radar aktivieren kann. Mit den Wachen, die das Bewusstsein wiedererlangten, rief Raiden schnell den Aufzug an und musste sich verstecken, bis er ankam, bevor er sie behutsam an Bord warf, um Feinddetektion zu vermeiden. Raiden machte sich auf den Weg zum Dach und entfernte den Rest seiner Tauchausrüstung. "Vamp" Vamp ermordete die SEAL Team 10 Alpha Squad Überlebenden. Raiden nahm extreme Sorgfalt in Bezug auf das Schleichen um die ersten Struts mit dem Intel, das vom Oberst zur Verfügung gestellt wurde, dass der Präsident auf Strut B war, zusammen mit SEAL Team 10, Alpha Team. Nach dem Erreichen der AB Verbindungsbrücke erhielt Raiden eine Übertragung von Alpha Führer, der durch den Oberst abgefangen worden war: Offenbar hatte Alpha Team der Präsident , befindet sich aber , bevor sie mit ihm gehen konnte, ein mysteriöses Wesen angegriffen sie, das Abschneiden abrupt die Übertragung. Pliskin, erholt sich von Vamps Angriff. Beim Betreten des Transformatorraums in Strut B entdeckte Raiden die vielen geschlachteten Körper des Alpha Teams, die den Flur füllten, und mit dem Präsidenten nirgends in Sicht. Der Verantwortliche war Vamp , ein mysteriöser Vampir artiges Element von Dead Cell , die praktisch das gesamte Team überfallen und niedergemetzelt. Vamp würde auch Raiden getötet haben, hatte es für die Rettungsbemühungen der einzelnen SEAL Team 10 Überlebende gewesen, Iroquois Pliskin . Pliskin erklärt die Ursprünge der Vamp und Dead Cell und lieferte Raiden mit einer SOCOM Pistole. Er hat auch Raiden als Mitglied von FOXHOUND identifiziert, obwohl Pliskin erklärt , dass das Gerät vor 4 Jahren aufgelöst wurde. Danach Raiden weiter mit seiner Mission geleitet. "Vermögen" Bravo Team Feuer auf Vermögen von einer der Big-Shell-Anschlussbrücken. Als Raiden es zum BC Verbindungsbrücke gemacht, traf er Bravo - Team, der Dead Cell Führer zu umgeben geschafft hatte Glück mit dem Präsidenten in ihrem Griff. Als sie ihre Waffen abfeuerten, waren die SEALs nicht in der Lage, sie zu treffen, da jede Kugel sich von ihr entfernte und Granaten nicht mehr detonieren konnten, als wäre sie mit einem übernatürlichen Glück begabt. Als Raiden die Hoffnungslosigkeit ihrer Lage sah und befohlen wurde, seine Anwesenheit zu verbergen, entschied sie sich nicht einzuschreiten. Fortune tötete alle Mitglieder von Bravo Team mit ihrer leistungsfähigen Mann-tragbaren Railgun, die Zerstörung der Brücke, die zum Shell-1-Kern führt, in dem sie und Vamp den Präsidenten und den "Fußball" nahmen. Stillman informierte Raiden und Pliskin über die Entwaffnung von C4-Sprengstoffen. Empfangen von einem Codec Anruf von dem Oberst wurde Raiden informiert , dass beide SEALs Hubschrauber wurden von einem abgeschossen Harrier und dass die SEALs Angriff war nur eine Ablenkung Raiden Infiltration zu decken. Der Colonel sagte auch Raiden, dass sie Intelligenz über die Anwesenheit von C4 Sprengstoffe, die in der Big-Shell-Anlage gepflanzt hatte erhalten hatte. Mit dem neuen Ziel der Unterstützung dieser Sprengstoff zu entschärfen, rendezvoused Raiden mit Bombenträumexperte Peter Stillman und, noch einmal, Lieutenant JG Pliskin, in Strut C. Stillman ihnen erklärt , dass Dead Cell Mitglied Fatman war einer seiner Schüler (in der Tat, Sein bester Schüler). Er teilte ihnen auch , dass ein Ingenieur , Big Shell Sicherheitssysteme Architekt, trat Big Shell mit ihm SEAL Team 10 durch alle der Anlage Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zu erhalten. Nach der Zustimmung, dass Stillman sicherer verstecken würde, wo er war, gingen Raiden und Pliskin hinaus, um den C4 zu entwaffnen, der innerhalb der Shells 1 und 2 von Fatman gepflanzt wurde. Doch als alle Bomben entschärft wurden, erhielt Raiden einige schockierende und enttäuschende Nachrichten von einem jetzt mobilen Stillman. Es schien, dass alle "Baby" C4s (die an Orten gepflanzt worden waren, an denen der Big Shell schwerer Schaden fehlte) einfach Ablenkungen für die echten Bomben waren, die in den unteren Ebenen von Strut A und H verborgen waren. Die beiden waren groß genug, um die Integrität der Struktur zu stören und die Gesamtheit der Big-Shell zu zerstören, wenn sie beide detonierten. Es stellte sich auch heraus, dass die echten Bomben programmiert wurden, um zu aktivieren, nachdem alle Baby-C4s entschärft waren. Obwohl Raiden der Lage war , die Strebe eine Bombe zu entschärfen, nachdem in die Tiefsee - Dock zurückkehrte, detonierte die Strebe H - Bombe, töten Stillman. Pliskin unbeschadet zu überstehen konnte. Die Mitglieder von Dead Cell beteiligten sich an der Big-Shell-Übernahme von links nach rechts: Fatman, Fortune, Vamp und George Sears (Solidus Snake). Als Raiden bereit war, Strut A zu verlassen, wurde er von Fortune konfrontiert, die überrascht war, seit sie erwartet hatte, jemanden zu finden. Trotzdem bemerkte sie, daß er noch in der Lage sei, "ihren Tod zu bringen". Fortune attackierte Raiden und verwundete damit das Umfeld mit ihrer Schienenkanone. Raiden, unfähig, sie zu treffen, konnte ihren Angriffen nur entgehen. Raiden wurde bald von Campbell kontaktiert, um eine Anfrage von Fatman zu übermitteln: Raiden muss zum Hubschrauberlandeplatz auf Strut E gehen, sonst würde eine weitere Bombe dort explodieren und die gesamte Anlage zerstören. Kurz danach kam Vamp in die Gegend, um Fortune von Fatmans offensichtlichem Verrat zu informieren. Raiden, der die Ablenkung ausnutzte, machte einen weiteren Schuss auf Fortune, obwohl die Kugeln von ihr abgelenkt wurden, und traf Vamp in der Stirn und unteren Brust. Während Fortune Vamp in ihren Armen wippte und beklagte, dass sie ihm im Tod nicht folgen konnte, machte Raiden seine Flucht. Doch nach wenigen Augenblicken wachte Vamp auf und schüttelte den scheinbar tödlichen Angriff ab. "Der Countdown zur Katastrophe" Fatman begegnet Raiden am Hubschrauberlandeplatz. Nachdem der Countdown der Bombe bereits begonnen hatte, ging Raiden zum Hubschrauberlandeplatz und neutralisierte den Sprengstoff. Er wurde dann von Fatman selbst konfrontiert, der sein Desinteresse an den Zielen von Dead Cell und Sons of Liberty beteuerte. Fatman war auch misstrauisch nicht bewusst über die Existenz der Lösegeldforderungen für $ 30 Milliarden. Sein einziger Wunsch war, seinen ehemaligen Mentor, Peter Stillman, zu übertreffen und der berühmteste Bomber der Geschichte zu werden, indem er die gesamte Big Shell zerstörte. Raiden herausfordernd, ihn zu stoppen, fuhr er fort, mehrfache Explosivstoffe in der Gegend zu setzen, seine schnelle Geschwindigkeit zu verwenden. Raiden wurde gezwungen, jede Bombe wiederum mit Kühlmittelspray zu neutralisieren und gleichzeitig Fatman zu bekämpfen. Raidens Beharrlichkeit bezahlt schließlich, mit Fatman, der von seinen Verletzungen zusammenbricht. Informiert ihn, dass er noch die "größte Bombe an der Stelle zu entwaffnen hatte", verstarb Fatman. Raiden entdeckte diese letzte Bombe, die unter seinem Körper verborgen war. Der Ninja trifft Raiden kurz nach Fatmans Tod. Die Bombendrohung jetzt vorbei, informierte der Oberst ihm, daß die Geiseln, einschließlich der Präsidenten, noch in der Gefahr waren. Nachher sagte Pliskin Raiden, dass die einzige Möglichkeit, die Geiseln zu retten, war, sie über Chopper zu extrahieren. Raiden ging daran, den Hubschrauber - Landeplatz zu verlassen , um den Präsidenten zu suchen , wenn er von dem konfrontiert wurde Cyborg Ninja ; Ein exoskelettummantelter Soldat, ein Schwert schwingend. Der Ninja sagte ihm , dass ein Agent des Secret Service namens Richard Ames , kannte die Stelle des Präsidenten, wurde aber als Geisel in der Shell - 1 - Kern gehalten wird. Der geheimnisvolle Informant stellte dann Raiden eine feindliche Uniform zur Verfügung, die er benutzen konnte, um das Gebiet zu infiltrieren. Jedoch warnte die Ninja auch Raiden, dass er drei Hindernisse beim Betreten des Shell 1 Core hatte: Zuerst wurde der Aufzug durch eine druckbetätigte Überwachungskamera geschützt, was die Verwendung der BDU erforderlich machte, um Abstand zu gewinnen, um den Aufzug zu benutzen. Zweitens könnte Ames nur durch einen einzigartigen Herzschlag identifiziert werden aufgrund seiner einen Schrittmacher besitzen, einen notwendig Remote - Sound - Verstärker , ihn zu finden , während zur gleichen Zeit nicht zu viel Verdacht zu ziehen. Drittens wurde die Tür zum Zimmer, in dem sich die Geiseln befanden, mit einem Biometrie-Scansystem verdrahtet, was es erforderlich machte, dass Raiden eine der zu untersuchenden Wachen zum Öffnen der Tür zwang. Der Ninja zeigte auch Raiden, dass die Terroristen Zugang zu einer Nuke hatten, die aktiviert werden konnte, da der Atomfußball, der den Nuke aktivieren konnte, von einem Navy Captain zur Big Shell gebracht wurde. Der Ninja sagte ihm, dass die Waffe nicht vom Terroristen selbst gebracht wurde, sondern dass es bereits in der Big Shell war, da die Big Shell nicht wirklich eine Dekontaminierungsanlage war. In Wirklichkeit wurde das Gehäuse Big Shell ein neues Metal Gear . Die Ninja dann nach links, wenn auch nicht vor Raiden mit einer Versorgung Handy für zukünftige Texte. "Metal Gear ist schon aktiv!" Sobald Raiden Ames befindet sich in der Shell - 1 - Kern, sagte Ames ihm , dass sie beide für die arbeiteten gleichen Leute . Er erzählte ihm dann den Standort des Präsidenten im Shell 2 Core, dass der Tankerunfall und Ölverschmutzung vor zwei Jahren geplant waren und dass die Big Shell speziell für die Entwicklung des Metal Gear gebaut wurde. Ames erklärte, dass er den Terroristen unter freiem Willen helfen müsse, da seine Vitalzeichen als biometrisches Passwort zur Aktivierung der Nuke (und des neuen Metal Gear) fungierten. Raiden und Ames dann schneiden ihre Konversation kurz, wenn Ocelot und was schien, Solid Snake erschien. Raiden verwendete das Richtmikrofon, um auf ihnen zu lauschen, das Lernen, dass sie auf die Gründung von "Äußeren Himmel" geplant. Als Raiden das Lösegeld von $ 30 Milliarden erwähnte, sagte Ames ihm, dass es keine Drohung oder Lösegeld gab. Nach Ames, die Absicht der Terroristen war alles entlang der hochgelegenen Detonation des Nuke über Manhattan, die einen dazu führen würde EMP Impuls , also "befreiend" es. Revolver Ocelot sprach zu Ames und enthüllte, dass Ames dort geschickt wurde, um den Präsidenten zu behalten und vermutete, dass er "sie" verraten könnte. Bevor Ames weitere Informationen geben konnte, erlitt er plötzlich einen Herzinfarkt. RAY speichert den Harrier. Bevor Raiden von Ocelots Truppen gefangen genommen werden konnte, rettete ihn der Cyborg Ninja und ließ Raiden entkommen. Raiden ging dann zum Präsidenten Johnsons Standort, aber auf dem Weg dorthin war er vom Terroristenführer konfrontiert und erklärte sich selbst zu Solid Snake. Aufgebracht durch diese enthüllte Pliskin sich die reale Solid Snake zu sein und feuerte auf die Betrüger von einem Kasatka Hubschrauber. Mit Hilfe eines fortgeschrittenen Exoskeletts wich der Terrorleiter dem Angriff von Snake aus und bestieg einen Harrier, der von Vamp pilotiert wurde. Snake sagte dann zu Raiden, es zu schießen und ein Stinger-Raketensystem auf ihn zu werfen. Erfolgreich Dabei stürzte der Harrier, nur gefangen werden Metal Gear RAY , die von den US - Marines zwei Jahre zuvor entführt worden war. RAY fuhr fort, Raketen in die Luft zu stürzen, Teile der Großen Muschel zu zerstören und die Kasatka zu beschädigen und zu landen. RAY ging dann in den Ozean und nahm den Harrier mit sich. Nachdem er von RAY Angriff erholt, kontaktiert Solid Snake Raiden von Codec, ihn über die Situation zu informieren und ihn zu seinem Partner die Einführung der Piloten Kasatka, Otacon . Otacon hatte früher Schlange aus dem sinkenden Tanker 2 Jahre gerettet, und Snake hatte seinen eigenen Tod mit dem Körper von gefälschten Liquid Snake anstelle seiner eigenen. Sie zeigten auf Raiden , dass sie dort die Terroristen von der Nutzung des neuen Metal Gear Prototyp zu stoppen waren, weiterhin ihre Arbeit für die Anti-Metal Gear NGO Philanthropie . Sie sagten auch , dass Raiden Otacon weiteren Grund zur in der Big Shell hat: seine Schwester zu retten, Emma Emmerich . Olga unterhält sich mit Solidus. Nachdem er überzeugt war, dass der "nukleare Knopf" durch RAYs plötzliches Erscheinen erfolgreich zugegriffen worden war, ging Raiden sofort zum Shell 2 Core, um Präsident Johnson zu retten. Die Beschädigung der Shell 1-2 Verbindungsbrücke zwang Raiden, den ganzen Weg über Shell 2 zu hängen, über einen verlagerten Stützbalken, sowie die Vermeidung der Gurlukovich Soldaten auf der nächsten Strebe, die angekommen waren, um das Gebiet zu untersuchen. Nach der Shell 2 Kern Eingabe, hörte Raiden auf einem Funkgespräch zwischen in Olga Gurlukovich und der Terroristenführer. Olga sagte, dass sie unfertige Geschäfte mit Solid Snake hatte, und dass nach dem ganzen Durcheinander, sie und ihre Männer für Russland zu verlassen und für sich selbst leben. Olga dann aktiviert einen elektrifizierten Gehweg, was zu dem Raum, in dem der Präsident gefangen gehalten wurde, zu verhindern, dass er versucht zu entkommen. Kann nicht der Präsident, Raiden ging in den überfluteten unteren Etagen des Shell zu erreichen ein zu lokalisieren Nikita ferngesteuerte Raketenwerfer, und schaffte es erfolgreich das Bedienfeld für den Strom zu zerstören. "Die Offenbarte Wahrheit" Raiden ging in das Zimmer des Präsidenten, wo nach Johnson ihn für die weibliche Attentäter verwechselte 2 , er wurde gesagt , die Patriots , einer mysteriösen Organisation , die heimlich über Amerika regiert, sogar , wer der nächste Präsident der Entscheidung wäre, und dass niemand Wusste, wer die Patrioten wirklich waren. Johnson wusste nur , dass jede wichtige Entscheidung von einer Gruppe von zwölf Männern wurde das genannt Wisemen des Ausschusses . Er erklärte auch , dass der Terroristenführer war wirklich sein Vorgänger, der 43. US - Präsident George Sears, der unter dem Codenamen bekannter wurde Solidus Snake ; ein Klon des legendären Soldat Big Boss , im "erstellt Les Enfants Terribles " Projekt. Und es war Solidus, der die orchestriert Shadow Moses Vorfall im Jahr 2005, wurde aber aus dem Amt von den Patriots entfernt. Solidus wollte die Patrioten herausfordern, im Gegensatz zu Johnson, der einfach nur einer von ihnen werden wollte. Johnson bestätigte auch Raiden , dass die Big Shell war lediglich eine Abdeckung für den Bau von bis Arsenal Gang ; Eine gigantische mobile Festung, die massenhaft produzierte unbemannte Metal Gear RAYs einsetzte, um sich selbst zu verteidigen und hatte die Fähigkeit, Atomsprengköpfe von überall auf dem Planeten zu feuern. Es hatte auch Zugang zum militärischen Taktischen Netzwerk, so dass es die absolute Kontrolle über die Nation der Streitkräfte und ihre nuklearen Arsenal haben. Allerdings war Arsenals wahre Zweck Informationen aus dem Internet zu filtern, und andere Formen der digitalen Kommunikation, eine KI genannt mit GW . Auf diese Weise wollten die Patrioten die Geschichte so gestalten, wie sie es sahen, während sie das Geheimnis ihres eigenen Daseins beibehielten. Präsident James Johnson. Johnsons letzte Anforderung war , dass Raiden GW Hauptprogrammierer lokalisieren Emma Emmerich , und bieten sie mit einem Computer - Wurm die KI zu beseitigen. Er fühlte, dass er alles gesagt hatte, was er brauchte, Johnson packte plötzlich Raidens Waffe und versuchte, Raiden zu erschießen, da er dachte, dass er ihn töten würde. Raiden widerstand. Doch bevor der Präsident konnte Raiden ihn von ihm in den Mund machen töten Schießen, Revolver Ocelot plötzlich interveniert, Schießen Johnson vor Raiden handeln könnte. Danach erzählte Snake Raiden, dass er von der Existenz des Arsenal Gear-Projekts und der Big Shell eine Vorderseite für das Projekt wisse, und als solche gab es keine Bedrohung durch Dioxine. Danach erzählte Snake Raiden, was während des Tanker-Vorfalls passiert sei, wie die Patrioten den Vorfall benutzt hätten, um eine Schlammkampagne gegen Snake zu starten, und wie das RAY-Projekt der US-Marines mit dem Arsenal Gear der US-Marine in Konflikt geraten sei Projekt. Raiden ging zu Emma. Auf dem Weg kämpfte er und besiegte Vamp, verwirrt, wie er noch am Leben sein könnte. Vor seiner Niederlage zeigte Vamp , dass auch ohne die Möglichkeit eines Atomschlag, sie noch Arsenals nutzen könnten gereinigte Wasserstoffbombe zu emittieren , einen EMP über Manhattan klopft es offline. Er deutete auch an, dass, im Gegensatz zu dem, was die Presse sagte, Dead Cell tatsächlich für die terroristischen Taten gerahmt wurde sechs Monate zuvor von den Patrioten. Arsenal Gear Raiden rettete Emma dann, obwohl er Emma zuerst davon überzeugen musste, dass er nicht bei der Terrorgruppe war, und schaffte es, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht unter ihnen war, indem er ihr zeigte, dass er Codec-Nanomaschinen hatte. Während einer kurzen Pause sagte Emma Raiden, was sie über die Patrioten wusste. Sie erklärte, dass sie GW erstellt hatte, verteilte ein Programm, um es in einem Programm zu unterstützen, das angeblich verwendet wurde, um dem Y2K-Bug entgegenzuwirken. Zum Glück war GW noch nicht bereit für die Aktivierung und fehlte noch notwendige Faktoren für die Beurteilung von Situationen. Emma sagte dann, dass es ein großer Test innerhalb der nächsten Tage sein sollte, um GW mit komplexen Daten zu studieren. "Twilight Sniping" Der Ölzaun, gesehen von Strut L bei Sonnenuntergang. Das Paar ging dann zum Kopf zur Shell 1 Core. Jedoch dank Rays früherer Raketenangriff war die Brücke, die die zwei Shells verband, zerstört worden und sie mussten den Ölzaun von Shell 2 Strut L zu Shell 1 Strut E. überqueren. Emma machte langsam ihren Weg hinüber, wobei Raiden und Snake Deckung lieferten Mit Scharfschützenfeuer. Emma war fast den ganzen Weg hinüber, als Vamp wieder erschien und sie an der Messerspitze hielt. Raiden flog schnell auf Vamp, "tötete" ihn noch einmal, aber bevor er in den Ozean fiel, stach er Emma. Snake rannte zu ihr und schoss in der Nähe Cyphers auf dem Weg. Snake brachte sie dann zum Shell 1 Core. Als Raiden dort ankam, führten sie das Virus ein, das Emma geschaffen hat, um GW zu zerstören. Emma und Otacon teilten sich einen gemeinsamen Augenblick, bevor sie infolge ihrer Wunde starb. In diesem Moment entdeckte Snake, dass das Virus nicht richtig installiert war, und das Trio kam mit einem Plan, um in Arsenal Gear zu bekommen, ihre einzige Wahl jetzt, um Solidus und seine Männer zu nehmen. Otacon, untröstlich, entschied, dass es am besten wäre, wenn er versuchte, den Geiseln zu helfen, da er nur im Weg war. Snake beruhigte ihn, dass er der einzige war, der diese Geiseln retten konnte, und Otacon machte sich auf den Weg. "Arsenal Gear" Nachdem Otacon gegangen war, um die Geiseln zu retten, erwähnte Snake Raiden, dass sie eine Hand brauchen, die drinsteckt. Gerade dann erschien der Cyborg Ninja wieder und offenbarte sich tatsächlich Olga verkleidet gewesen zu sein. Raiden wurde dann bewusstlos von Olga geklopft, mit Snake sagen, dass er nicht daran erinnern, jemals sagen, er war auf Raiden Seite. Raiden erhält Olga's Klinge von Snake. Als Raiden kam, war er an einem Folterbett völlig nackt gebunden. Solidus und Ocelot sprach mit ihm, mit Solidus daran erinnert , dass er Raiden alles lehrte er während des liberianischen Bürgerkrieg wusste, wenn Raiden wirklichen Eltern starben. Er war der Star von Solidus 'Small Boy Unit und verdiente ihm Spitznamen wie "Jack the Ripper" und "White Devil". Solidus hatte jetzt eine Augenklappe über dem linken Auge (das beschädigt wurde , als Raiden die Harrier nahm nach unten) mit Ocelot kommentieren , dass er das war "Spratzenbild Big Boss ." Nach Ocelot verließ, ging Olga in und sagte Raiden über ihr Kind , den sie nie getroffen hatte , weil sie von den Patriots gestohlen wurde. Olga sagte Raiden, dass, wenn er diese Mission scheitern würde, ihr Kind getötet werden würde. Olga konnte das nicht zulassen, und sie war von den Patrioten eingeschickt worden, um Raiden zu helfen. Sie sagte ihm, dass Snake vor dem Verlassen des Raumes wartet. Raiden erhielt dann einen Anruf von Rose und fragte ihn, ob das, was Solidus sagte, wahr war, was er zugab. Er war ein Kindersoldat gewesen, von Solidus erzogen, um eine rücksichtslose Tötungsmaschine zu sein. Nachdem er seinen Weg durch den Hangar, der viele Massenproduktion Metal Gear RAY Einheiten untergebracht hatte, wurde er von Rose wieder genannt, die nervös sagte Raiden, dass sie ein Spion für die Patrioten die ganze Zeit gewesen war. Sie wurde seine Freundin, nur um ihn im Auge zu behalten, aber wirklich verliebte sich in ihn. Sie änderte ihren Auftritt seine Wünsche anpassen, aber ihre Übertragung wurde schließlich Cut-off mit ihrem letzten Worte sein "Jack ... ich bin ... schwanger, Jack ... Ihr Baby." Fort verurteilte Solid Snake für den Tod ihres Vaters. Snake bereitet vor, Fort zu halten, während Raiden entgeht. Nachdem seine Angriffe von Olga freigegeben wurden, drängte ein beunruhigter Raiden auf und traf sich mit Snake. Snake entschuldigte sich für seine früheren "Verrat" sagen, er brauchte, um Raiden verwenden, um seinen Weg in Arsenal Gear schleichen. Die beiden kämpften dann ihren Weg durch das Arsenal Tengu und auf dem Weg, entdeckt Otacon , dass der Oberst Campbell, Raiden im gesamten Mission zu helfen war, war nicht der wirkliche Oberst, sondern ein von GW erstellt AI, zusammengebastelt aus Raiden Hoffnungen Und Erwartungen. Gerade dann wurde Snake von Fortune konfrontiert, die für Schlange gewartet hatte , als sie glaubte , dass er ihr Vater getötet Scott Dolph . Schlange und Glück bereiteten sich vor, um zu kämpfen, während Raiden eine nahe gelegene Leiter hinaufführte, und Raiden erschien auf einer riesigen Plattform. Concealing seine Gegenwart, die so genannte Solidus zu Raiden aus, um ihn von dem sagen , S3 - Plan , oder Solid Snake Simulation, die entwickelt wurde, um die perfekte Krieger durch VR Ausbildung zu schaffen; Die Raiden zuvor übernommen hatte. Raiden wurde dann eine Horde zu kämpfen gezwungen Metal Gear RAYs mit seinem Stinger - Raketenwerfer mehrere zu zerstören, bevor sie schließlich in bis zur Erschöpfung zu geben und fallen auf die Knie. Als Solidus aus seinem Versteck auftauchte, war er bereit, Raiden zu töten, bevor Olga vor ihnen sprang und Solidus konfrontierte. Als sie ihr Leben gab, um Raiden und damit ihr Kind zu retten, befahl Solidus den verbleibenden RAYs, Raiden zu töten, aber Emmas GW-Virus begann zu wirken. Angeregt durch diese neue Entwicklung zerstörte Solidus die verbleibenden RAYs und verfluchte die Patrioten. Als Fortune das Gebiet mit einer Handschellenschlange betrat, verstummte Raiden. "Die Welt braucht nur einen großen Boss!" Als er am nächsten Tag, dem 30. April, erwachte, befand sich Raiden, Solidus Schlange, Revolver Ocelot, Fortune und eine mit Handschellen gefesselte Solid Snake atop Arsenal Gear. Solidus zeigte dann seine wahre Absicht: Ortung von Informationen innerhalb GW, über die Identitäten der Patrioten. Solidus geplant, um die einzelnen Mitglieder zu jagen, während Fortune und die Söhne der Freiheit unabsichtlich als Ablenkung mit ihrem Befehl von Arsenal Gear dienen würden (da sie eigentlich geplant hatten, Manhattan mit der gereinigten Wasserstoffbombe zu nuken, anstatt mit Solidus 'ursprünglicher Idee zu gehen Zu verwenden, um ein EMP-Feld zu schaffen, um Manhattan auszugraben). Solidus Schlange Ocelot, scheinbar von diesem Plan amüsiert, dann offenbart der Gruppe , dass der gesamte Vorfall hatte tatsächlich von den Patriots entlang orchestriert wurde, und dass Ähnlichkeiten zwischen dem Shadow Moses Vorfall und die Big Shell Krise waren viel mehr als bloßer Zufall. Die abtrünnigen Spezialeinheit Dead Cell, Raiden Beziehung zu dem Terroristenführer und ein Computervirus, der nachgeahmt Foxdie , waren alle Elemente scripted Raiden in den perfekten Soldaten zu machen. Ähnlich wie Präsident Johnson hatten die Patrioten die Ambitionen von Solidus für ihre eigenen Zwecke benutzt. Allerdings ist die eine Sache , dass sie auf nicht geplant hatte , war der Auftritt der realen Solid Snake, weshalb die KI Colonel wiederholt Raiden gesagt hatte , dass Snake nicht Teil dieser Simulation war, und nicht auf seine Hilfe angewiesen. Ocelot fuhr dann fort, Fortune zu töten und enthüllte, dass ihre scheinbaren übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten einfach das Ergebnis der Patriot-Technologie waren und kletterten an Bord von Metal Gear RAY. Jedoch, als Ocelot RAYs Nutzlast abfeuerte, verwandelte ein sterbendes Vermögen auf wundersame Weise seine Raketen und schützte Raiden, Schlange und Solidus. Als Ocelot für einen letzten Angriff vorbereitet, sein Arm plötzlich verkrampfte und er wurde wieder einmal durch den "Geist" der besessen Liquid Snake . Von Rays Cockpit verkündete Liquid, dass er es war, wer Informationen über Arsenal Gear an Solid Snake ausgelassen hatte, um ihn zur Großen Muschel zu ziehen. Bewaffnet mit dem Wissen von Ocelot über den Verbleib der Patrioten, wollte er gehen und sie alle zerstören. Nachdem er Arsenal Gear auf einen Kollisionskurs mit Manhattan geleitet hatte, stieg Liquid in RAY zurück und zog aus. Snake, nachdem er sich frei von seinen Handschellen, tauchte in den Ozean nach RAY. "Arsenal wird abheben!" Arsenal Gear stürzte in Manhattan. Arsenal Gear ging auf seinem Kurs, stürzte in die Ufer von New York City und durch die Straßen von Lower Manhattan, die Zerstörung eines erheblichen Teil der Lower Westside der Stadt, vor dem Stoppen bei Federal Hall. Nachdem er vom Arsenal zum Dach der Halle geholt und seine Sinne erholt hatte, versuchte Solidus, seine Motive Raiden zu erklären: er zeigte sich frustriert, als er sein eigenes genetisches Erbe nicht weitergeben konnte, er wollte sich in der Geschichte erinnern. Er wollte die Patrioten nicht für seine eigenen gierigen Ziele zerstören, sondern damit er die Freiheit, die Bürgerrechte und die Chancen, die weggenommen worden waren, wiederherstellen konnte. Raiden erhielt dann einen Codec-Aufruf von den Patrioten, über eine weitere KI in Form sowohl des Colonel und Rose. Die AI erklärte die wahre Natur der Ziele der Patrioten gegenüber Raiden, was darauf hindeutet, dass sie nun auf einer digitalen Existenzebene existierten. Der Beginn des digitalen Zeitalters hatte eine Überfülle von trivialen Informationen ermöglicht, die für immer intakt blieben und von jedermann zugänglich waren, was die Entwicklung der menschlichen Gesellschaft angeblich bedrohen sollte. Anstatt "Solid Snake Simulation" stand der S3-Plan tatsächlich für "Selection for Societyal Sanity", und der gesamte Vorfall auf der Big Shell war orchestriert worden, um S3s Krisenmanagement-Fähigkeiten zu testen, was Emma früher gesagt hatte. Die memetischen Informationen, die an künftige Generationen weitergegeben würden, würden daher von den Patrioten beschlossen, da sie sich für eine stärkere Position gegenüber den Menschen hielten. Die Patrioten betrachteten die meisten Menschen die Tendenz, politisch korrektes Denken über die Akzeptanz von unangenehmen Wahrheiten, die der Gesellschaft schaden, zu bevorzugen, da sie große Mengen an Trödelinformationen erzeugen würden, die das, was tatsächlich wahr war, begraben würden. Bundeshaus. Die KI ordnete dann Raiden an, Solidus zu töten, und er musste sich vergewissern, dass das Leben von Olgas Kind und Rosmarin von seinem Sieg abhing. Solidus sagte Raiden, dass er ihn töten müsse, um die Lage der Patrioten von den Nanomaschinen in Raidens Kopf zu bestimmen. Um Raiden zu provozieren, ihn zu bekämpfen, zeigte Solidus, dass er es war, der seine Eltern ermordet hatte. Nach einem bösartigen Schwertduell schlug Raiden auf Solidus. Seine Wirbelsäule trennte sich fast, Solidus fiel vom Dach des Bundeshauses zu den Stufen unten und kroch auf die Statue von George Washington, Arm, der zur Gestalt hinausreichte, bevor er schließlich auf seiner Basis zusammenbrach. "Wer bin ich wirklich?" Die Patrioten? Als Raiden vor der Frontseite der Bundeshalle stand, erschien Snake und informierte ihn, dass er und Otacon die Patrioten mit der Virusscheibe finden würden (da es so programmiert war, die Namen der Patriots-Führer zu zensieren, hätte es eine gewisse Form Um zu identifizieren, was diese Namen waren), auch enthüllend, dass die Scheibe, die sie Raiden mit früher geliefert hatten, tatsächlich eine Dummyscheibe war, um sicherzustellen, dass ihre Infiltration wie geplant gehen konnte, ohne die Söhne der Freiheit zu riskieren, Zugang zum Wurm zu erhalten. Raiden bestand darauf, mit ihnen zu kommen, aber Snake sagte ihm, er solle bleiben und ihm sagen, dass er noch Dinge zu erledigen habe und "die Leute nachholen". Obwohl die Mission eine Simulation gewesen war, tröstete Snake Raiden mit der Tatsache, dass alles, was er während der Mission empfunden hatte, seine und seine allein war: es war an ihm, zu entscheiden, was in die Zukunft zu gehen und um herauszufinden, seinen eigenen Zweck für ihn selbst. Nachdem Snake abgereist war, wurde Raiden mit Rose vereint, und die beiden versprachen, ein Leben zusammenzubringen, sowohl bildlich als auch buchstäblich. Einige Zeit später verfolgten Otacon und Snake "erfolgreich" die Patrioten, aber entdeckten, dass alle zwölf von ihnen tot waren, und war seit den letzten hundert Jahren. Schlange folgerte, dass die Informationen, die von Arsenal Gear abgerufen wurden, falsch waren; Es war nur eine Fälschung, die von den Patrioten orchestriert wurde. Damit hatte die Philanthropie ihr einziges Ziel verloren, die Zukunft der Patrioten ungewiss.